Knee arthrodesis, indicated in the presence of inadequate muscular control or soft tissue stability, allows for patients to successfully ambulate. This surgery results in a rigidly extended lower limb that cannot be flexed or reduced in length. The extended position requires greater muscular strength and endurance to control, even when not mobile, which can lead to secondary joint pain and muscular fatigue. The permanence of this rigid extension can also prevent patient participation in many normal daily living activities such as bathing, tying shoes, or sitting in close quarter spaces such as a cars, airplanes and theaters.
Total knee replacement (TKR) is a surgical procedure to relieve pain, correct deformity, and restore knee function using artificial materials to restore the load bearing and movement functions of the knee. If primary treatment fails, a revision procedure is required. As the number of knee replacement procedures increases, so does the incidence of revision surgeries. With each surgery more native anatomy is lost and the risk of secondary damage to musculature, nerves and bone increases. Multiple surgical interventions can compound these risks and negative complications, and can lead to terminal knee dysfunction.